


Day 090

by Josh_the_Bard



Series: A Year in Kirkwall [90]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:41:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23404678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Josh_the_Bard/pseuds/Josh_the_Bard
Series: A Year in Kirkwall [90]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1589257
Kudos: 1





	Day 090

Tomwise watched the progress of his garden with contentment. A few months ago, Hawke had come through this section of Darktown and killed a clutch of giant spiders. Most had been claimed by the locals for food, if you were hungry enough you would eat just about anything Tomwise supposed. He had managed to bring three bodies back to his home and had cultivated growths of deep mushrooms in them these past months. He was no scholar, he didn’t know why they seemed to grow better eating spider flesh but they did. Since the first planting, Tomwise had fallen into a cycle of harvest and replanting, usually he had two crops a week. By now the spider corpses were almost depleted. It was a good run while it lasted.

After harvesting what would probably be his last crop Tomwise set about mixing them into his signature poison. There was plenty of demand in Kirkwall for poisons, keeping up was the real problem, also staying small time enough that the Coterie didn’t bother to run him out of town. His exclusive contract with Hawke and his friends had kept him going through some lean times over the years. Those people could go through poison like nobody’s business.

A few people stopped by his shop while he worked. The first group was a few human youths, probably looking to mug someone. The Tomwise special was perfect for them as it wouldn’t kill, sparing their conscience, and their necks should they get caught, but also meaning that anyone they poisoned would have a hard time following them. A dwarf, likely carta, he wanted something a little more deadly. Tomwise only asked enough questions to properly recommend a poison, anything else was too much information. A hooded templar stopped by for some magebane. He thought he was being discreet, and for a templar he probably was, but everyone had him pegged the moment he wandered out of lowtown. Tomwise didn’t know why the man bothered, no one wanted to attract the templars’ ire, especially now. Perhaps his comrades would not approve of his purchase.

Towards the end of the day, a runner arrived with an order from Hawke. Apparently the Champion of Kirkwall was too busy to trek all the way to Darktown himself (Although Tomwise had seen him run through just the other day.)

“Andraste’s tits!” he swore, staring in horror at the order. “When does he want all this by?”

“He didn’t say,” the runner said. She shifted from foot to foot. Tomwise noticed that her shoes were almost run through.

“He’ll expect them by tomorrow morning I imagine,” he grumbled. “Does he think I spend my time stockpiling supplies in case he wants something?” He didn’t, but he probably should.

Tomwise had never, and never would, offer a bulk discount but that didn’t stop Hawke from ordering twenty combustion grenades, five tar bombs, ten vials of Crow poison and ten vials of arcane poison all at once. What could he possibly need with all that?

Tomwise handed over a handful of coppers to the runner.

“Get yourself some new shoes,” he said. She turned to leave but Tomwise stopped her. He handed her a silver piece. “Round up anyone you know who can read well enough to follow a recipe and have them come here.”

Without waiting for the runner to leave Tomwise started frantically rearranging his lab for maximum efficiency. This was going to be a long night.


End file.
